Delightful Little Stories
by Editor Matt
Summary: This is a delightful little story about quite a rag tag bunch of youngsters. An alien, and orphan, a robot, a shape shifter, and a girl with ten different personalities. Read the many delightful tales of this wonderfully odd bunch. Dark Humor. RXR


This is a delightful little story about quite a rag tag bunch of youngsters. You see they're quite an odd bunch most deffinately. An alien, and orphan, a robot, a shape shifter, and a girl with ten different personalities. Let's start with that one, she's the most interesting afterall. You see this girl Raven, known to most as a dark and gloomy figure is the exact opposite. Atleast part of the time. She quite a strange childhood indeed. Her mother was aimpregnated by a demon called Trigon. And he was most naughty indeed. Her mother left this girl in the care of a church of people dedicated to stopping said demon. It was soon discovered that Raven had a naughty side. If one were to make her angered she would go all naughty and reck up the place. Well to stop such an occourence from becoming again, the church group tried to teach her to keep her emotion under control through meditation and relaxation. But the pressure of knowing she was a demon spawn seemed to have an adverse effect. Rather than control her emotions. Each side manifested one's self as a person. Each with there own range of emotions. Ah there they are now.

_The teens sit there at their favorite pizza joint debating over the menu. _

Here we see the happy side of Raven. All bubbly and giggling at everything. She's th perfect personality equal to the other irl in the bunch. The alien girl, Starfire.

_Starfire sits happily enjoying the time with her friends_.

Coming here from a distant planet for some reason or another she is very sweet and kind. Careful to get earthling customs correct.

CYBORG: I say we get an extra large meat lovers pizza, I'm starving

BEATBOY: dude I am not eating meat. you know how many animals are in there.

CYBORG: okay fine we'll get pepperoni there's no meat in that.

RAVEN: I'm down for whatever. Just get something good.

STARFIRE: I agree friend Raven, and let us add Jelly beans.

ROBIN: (_Leans over to starfire and whispers_) Not everything on the menu is a topping Starfire.

_Raven closes her eyes and her head wansg down on the table as she passes out. _ Oh dear here we go again. She has an amazing case when it come disassociative Identity disorder_._ Every side of her will only stay out for so long before it gets tired. Then it fall asleep and another one pops out. There's never any telling which one though. Since they all have the name Raven

CYBORG: There she goes again. I bet you the grumpy one comes out.

BEAST BOY: Your on, And no pepperoni

CYBORG: I told you There's no meat in pepperoni

BEAST BOY: Dude it's the same thing a sausage dude.

RAVEN: BOOYAH! So whats going on right now?

CYBORG: Damn I lost

And there you have it. In with one out with the other. How can you tell the difference. Well she has an amazing trait that causes her eyes to change color corresponding to the current personality. In this case green. Never are any of the other personalities aware pf anything that has happened. So she writes notes on everything and keeps them with her or her friends will tell her whats going on.

BEAST BOY: We're trying to order pizza, you just woke up, Cyborg wants meat even though I've been most of the animals that this place has, Starfire wants jellybeans on the pizza even though it's not an option I think and...yeah, that's it right.

CYBORG: Yeah, you got it only were getting pepperoni.

BEAST BOY: DUDE!

RAVEN: Cyborg give me your hand.

CYBORG: Yeah sure..hey WHAT!

_Raven pops off Cyborgs left arm and uses it to club Beast Boy in the head_

BEAST BOY: OW!...I thought you were the cool Raven.

RAVEN: Shows what you know.

Well I guess that covers her. The rest of the team is a bit more normal. As normal as it gets I suppose. Cyborg suffered from a flesh eating disease. His parents being world renowned scientist enfuse the leftover with robot parts. And now he's a super hero. But sadly his parents died protecting him and the technology used to save his life. Beast Boy also suffered from a virus problem. And the cure that his parents injected him with turned him green and gave him the ability to duplicate the form of any animal he's ever seen. As long as he can focus on it anyway. Unfortunatley for them, they died from a case of malaria. Starfire Came to this planet to a escape the war that was started by some people who were very naughty. She has the power native to all her people, flight and she can shoot and energy blast from her hands. She can also lift a 3 ton bus with her bare hands. Her parents also died by saving her life and getting her off the planet. Last and never least Robin lost his parents during a circus performance when a group of naughty no gooders shot them down during there famous trapeze act. Robin trained his body and mind to fight crime and keep people safe. Somehow overtime they found each other and now they use there abnormalities to help the normal. Aswell as each other by filling in all the gaps for one another. These are the Titans, and this is their delightful little story.


End file.
